How To Kiss
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Lilly wants to learn how to kiss OneShot LillyxJackson


**How to Kiss**

"First you brush your teeth." Lilly said as sat on the comfortable couch in the Stewart's living room.

She just happened to come into the Stewart's house just as Miley had left. She didn't want to go back home, so she decided to just stay and do a little reading. Miley and Mr. Stewart were out, but Miley's brother Jackson was there, but in his room and she really doubt that Jackson would come downstairs and talk to her.

She was reading a book called _How to Kiss_. She has never been kissed before and she found this book in the lost and found section of the school when she was looking for her skateboard. She decided to take this book, thinking that she would probably need it one day and read it.

"You brush your teeth before you kiss someone. It is really wrong to kiss someone with bad breath so carry some mints with you." She chuckled. "That's nasty." She scrunched her face as she moved on to the next paragraph.

"Moisten your lips…" She said as she licked her own lips. "Dry lips can really suck when you kiss. Don't make them too wet or it will just be one sloppy kiss. Lip balm works. Lipstick is really messy before you kiss someone." Her eyes widened as she read that line.

"What kind of person writes like that? No wonder someone lost it." She shook her head her head and continued on reading.

She just couldn't drop the book even if it was completely stupid. She was curious on how it's like to kiss and she wanted to know more. She thought that there was no point in stopping now since she was half finished with the how to kiss part. The rest of the pages were kissing techniques.

"Tilt your head." She slightly angled her head. "Tilting your head would cause an angle and more access to the kiss. Also, kissing straightforward would cause you and your partners' noses to collide and you wouldn't be able to kiss smoothly."

"Sounds pretty right." She nodded and read on.

She lightly brushed her fingers against her lips in a circular motion, curious on how it's like kissing someone. She wasn't _that _desperate, but she really wanted to know how to kiss, and therefore would want to kiss anyone who asked.

"Whatcha reading?" A voice piped up from behind Lilly and in an instant, she closed the book and covered the title.

"Huh?" She asked and turned around. Jackson was leaning against the couch, staring straight at the book.

"I said, what are you reading? You seemed to be interested in that book if you keep on following the steps like that." He smirked.

She was caught.

"W-well… uhm…" Her cheeks slightly turned pink and she pursed her lips. She didn't know what to say after that. She just felt ashamed that she was caught.

"Yes, I heard you reading it out loud, if that's what you think. You want to learn how to kiss huh?" He asked and climbed over the couch, sitting next to Lilly.

Lilly moved slightly farther away from him, dropping the book on the ground. He leaned over and picked it up. He skimmed through the pages and laughed.

"Some books aren't going to teach you how to kiss, Lilly. You need the real thing." He said and set the book aside.

"I knew that, I was just reading it." She forced herself to laugh and she knew that it didn't sound right, so she stopped.

"Do you really want to learn how to kiss?" He asked, moving closer to her.

"No, like I said, I really don't." She licked her own lips once again and he stared at her lips.

He moved closer to her and she moved farther, just until her back hit the arm rest.

"Liar." He breathed out and moved his hands to her sides, tickling it.

"Stop!" She gasped out as he tickled her. She laughed, trying to get him to stop tickling her.

"Not until you tell me the truth." He said, moving his hands up to her neck, tickling her neck.

"I-don't-want-to-learn-how-to-kiss!" She said between fits of laughter. She lifted her shoulders to her neck, trying to block her sensitive spots, but he just moved his hands down, to her tummy area.

"You're still lying." He laughed. He was straddling her legs as she moved around.

"Fine! I want to know how, okay!" She shouted and soon the tickling stopped.

He got off of her smiling broadly.

Lilly sat back up, trying to catch her breath. She didn't know Jackson could be like this if you were alone with him. He hardly ever talked to her so she didn't really care about him.

He sat back down, moving closer to her once again.

"Why are you trying to get close to me?" She asked and he laughed.

"Do you want to know how to kiss or what?" He asked, and she blushed.

"You heard my answer, but what does it have to do with you getting closer to me?" She asked and he grinned.

"Well, I was thinking…" He said and cupped her chin. He slightly tilted it and placed his lips over hers.

Lilly was startled at first, with his actions, but soon forgotten it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt that sudden spark that everyone talked about while kissing. She didn't know what it meant until now, and she enjoyed the feeling.

She closed her own eyes, reading something about closing your eyes while kissing because leaving it open was a turn off.

As soon as Jackson pulled away, she kept her eyes closed savoring the moment. Her cheeks a light shade of pink, a little dazed at what had just happened. She never thought she'd lose her first kiss to her best friends' idiotic brother, but it was worth it. She really liked it and didn't mind kissing him again.

"Whoa…" She blushed deeper as soon as she opened her eyes. She didn't know how to react or what to say to him.

He grinned.

"Now, that's how you kiss." He said as he stroked her cheek.

"Really? Well, maybe you could teach me again, I slightly forgot how to." She giggled and he pulled her into one last kiss.

**A/N **how was that? I didn't really feel it. You tell me… I wrote this all before I went to school haha cuz I really wanted to upload it before I went to school.


End file.
